


Extrasensory

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Eliteundershipping, M/M, and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An “extraordinary” mini-sequel of sorts, and an opportunity to write of loopy Psychics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrasensory

As unpleasant as last week’s “incident” had been, it served as a wake up call for the Psychic Elite to handle some overdue business. A real “kick to the teeth”, to speak. 

Once Hiker Theodore had been disposed of and Cynthia informed of his assault, only then was Lucian free to tend to his own wounds. His bleeding nose was promptly aided with an ice pack and some cotton balls, but the pain in his mouth was a more difficult beast to handle.

Even when the rest of his face had fully healed, a throbbing ache still lingered in his swollen gums. It rose from a sharp spark within the pink flesh, rattled upon his back teeth and ended at his cheek. It was a grueling experience to endure, which eventually forced the man’s departure from work to go to the dentist. 

 

"Hi, Nurse Joy!" a spry young man’s voice called out, his hand raised in the air. As the receptionist turned to face him, her coral hair "loops" swayed softly as they brushed against her gentle face. "I’m here to pick Lucian up from his surgery."

Be it as it may, he and the Psychic had formed a inseparable bond through their work. At first, mentor and student, their friendship had grown much more intimate as time passed. Such security offered with it a close trust, alongside a deep attraction, bubbling just under the surface. 

"Oh, you must be Aaron," Joy responded in kind as the Elite nodded softly. Her sapphire eyes lowered to read a clipboard with a selection of papers upon it. White and cream-tinted pages were turned while she searched through scrawled names and other tidbits. "Yes, they’re still working on Mr. Stillman. Shouldn’t be too long, though! Please, have a seat."

With a jovial tip of his head, Aaron muttered some thanks to the woman and stepped over to the lobby’s waiting area. Once the Elite had found an empty, clean chair, he eased into it and picked up a nearby magazine. Before he could flip through its pages, his smartphone began to ring.

"Hello? Flint?" the man called out once he fished out the errant device. As cool metal and plastic pressed on his ear, grassy green eyes fixed on its slightly smudged screen. "No, Lucian’s not done yet. I’m still at the dentist’s." The other Elite spoke further through the phone, prompting Aaron to listen intently to his chatter.

"What the- Man, you’re breaking up!" he hollered loudly as he detached the device from his ear. Still in the air, it shifted closer to his mouth. In the corner of his eye, Aaron could spot some other patients close by, sporting irate expressions. His tone became more collected and soft. "Sorry ‘bout that. So, you were saying?"

The Elite nodded in response to Flint’s new dialogue, his ears attentive to any calls from reception. “Yeah, he’s having his wisdom teeth pulled,” Aaron elaborated with a shake of his head. “Wait, what?” His lips parted as an exasperated groan escaped them. “No, he’s not gonna be less of a smart-ass now! Pulling them doesn’t make you stupid, and-“ 

A piercing beep rang through the air, accompanied by a door’s squeal as it popped open. When Aaron turned to its source, his Psychic companion stood where the door had once been. He seemed a bit disoriented, as evidenced by his cautious, wobbly steps forth. A length of gauze was wrapped around his swollen face, framed by those flowing, lilac locks. 

As soon as Lucian returned to Aaron’s sight, he was gone once more. With his back turned to the other man, he stood at Nurse Joy’s desk, signing off on some medical documents. Once she’d accepted his papers and credit card, then was he free to return to his companion’s side. 

"Hey, Kricketot," the Psychic breathed out, his words slightly slurred. "I’m so glad to see you. Let’s get out here, I’m starving!" Though concealed in part by his glasses, Aaron could detect a bit of bewilderment in Lucian’s eyes. They were softly lidded, as though he would fall asleep at any moment. 

Ever vigilant in his service, Aaron propped up the other Elite and led him out to the cab he’d called for. Once Lucian was strapped in comfortably, they left the parking lot, en route back to their home upon the hills and ocean. “So, how was it?” the youth asked out, his grassy orbs upon his “senpai”. “You doing okay?”

"I guess," Lucian replied back, his dazed amethyst orbs peering out the window. "I feel weird, but it’s better than the alternative. I got a shot-" He lingered on that statement, drawing out its final word until a delirious, breathy laugh escaped his lips. 

Reflected through clear glass was his now-rounded face, their cheeks a bit red from the endeavor. A slick, pink tongue darted out, as though their owner would lick the window. “I got a shot,” the Psychic stated once more, his voice “floating” in the ether. “They gave me laughing gas, and now I’m dizzy.”

"Sorry to hear that," the other Elite responded as his hand graced Lucian’s shoulder. Upon feeling his touch, he turned from his spot to gazed into verdant green orbs. The Psychic’s tongue remained visible, his mouth softly panting like a relaxed Gastly did. "Um, don’t worry, though! We’ll be back home in no time, and you can sleep it off."

Aaron’s comforting words were answered with a shaky nod from the Psychic as he composed himself once more. “That’s good,” Lucian murmured softly, his hands upon the other’s upper arms. “It’s darnedest thing, but my mind’s in a million pieces.” As he spoke, he caressed the bare flesh in his grasp, unconsciously relishing its softness. “It’s so weird, but I’m glad you’re here, love.”

"Aw, so am I, Lucian!" Aaron replied back, instinctively drawing closer to his beloved companion. Sensing the other’s intent through his drug-induced haze, the Psychic detached his hands to embrace the other tightly. They sat like that for several silent moments, their forms pressed together, as if they were one. 

”I don’t want to make this weird, but there’s so many things I want to say-”

Aaron drew back from their embrace a bit, carefully studying the other’s face. In spite of his puffy cheeks and dazed eyes, there was an introspective, tender look upon it. And though he could hear Lucian’s eloquent voice, his mouth was in a straight line. “You talkin’ through your mind again?” he asked out, to a soft nod from his companion. “Cause of the meds, right?”

There was another nod, prompting the other Elite to refrain from pushing the matter further. “All right,” he stated, running a free hand through his companion’s silky locks. “We can do this. Now, what do you want to say?”

”I’ve been thinking about the people I’ve met over the years. Passerby, challengers, lovers-”

An eyebrow jerked up, framing its owner’s face with a stripe not unlike tall grass blades. “How so?” Aaron asked the other man as a sly grin crept onto his lips. Lucian laughed out loud once more, baring his gleaming, worked-on teeth in the process. 

”It’s the darnedest thing! Laughing gas must work different on us Psychics, but I’m so hungry.”

"Yeah, I know," the other Elite stated calmly, his fingers still within the other’s flowing tresses. "Like I said, we can eat when we get back. What would you like then?" Orbs of bright olive met those of cool amethyst, both sparkling with a renewed vigor. Gradually, Aaron slid his hand away, edging towards his ears. Careful attention was paid to avoid those swollen cheeks, as well. 

”Dear Arceus, my mouth! If it didn’t hurt, I’d kiss you right here! Damn, I want your cock as badly as you want mine.”

"Wait, what?" Aaron suddenly cried out, yanking his hand away from the other’s head. As they sat staring at each other in silence, the quickened beat of their hearts became rather apparent. As did the gradual heating of their flesh, alongside the other Elite’s twitching cock. 

”Don’t look at me like that. I know Sal can hear us, but I don’t care!”

”Lucian, I think you’re still loopy, okay?” the other man hastily retorted, attempting to retain any sense of composure. “Just talkin’ nonsense, ‘cause of the meds, right?” While he couldn’t believe his captive fantasy was becoming real, Aaron didn’t want to take advantage of his senpai, especially not in his altered state. 

Not helping matters was the Psychic’s tawdry mental teasing, accompanied by his seductively lidded, dazed orbs. They were still very close together, with hardly the cool air to separate themselves. In spite of his efforts to retain his self control, Aaron felt his member grow even harder, threatening to emerge as a clothed bump. 

"Even if I didn’t read your thoughts, I’d know. Come on, you want to fuck me, don’t you? Want me on my back, legs spread and taking it like a bitch, right?”

The breathy panting had returned, now at full force as Lucian approached the other Elite. His brilliant, amethyst eyes kept their gaze upon his companion, he practically flung himself against the other. While Aaron was sure the Psychic would feel his stiff cock, he sat up straight, paralyzed with shock. 

”Let’s not beat around the bush: Fuck me, Aaron. Fuck me deep and hard! Come on, senpai needs your cock, senpai needs your cock-”

"Of all I’ve heard," their cab driver suddenly interjected, his eyes upon the road. "Never expected to hear anything like that!" While grass the shade of Aaron’s locks and pavement still surrounded them, towering mounds of mahogany rock also came into view. Bright rays of sun shone upon the vehicle, signalling their arrival to the appointed location. 

At once, the Elites turned to stare at the other man, their vivid orbs viable in the rear view mirror. Lucian’s lids stayed low, remaining that way as he collapsed on Aaron. “Don’t you worry,” he stated rather earnestly with a knowing grin upon his bearded mouth. “I won’t tell anybody else. What happens in here, stays in here.” A dark brown eye winked at the duo behind himself.

"I’ll admit, it’s gettin’ me hot, too," Sal admitted out loud, his voice thick with growing lust as well. He abruptly cleared his throat in vain attempt to control himself. However, a large, steel-plated sign entered his line of sight, serving as suitable distraction. "No use talkin’ about it, though! We’re in Sunyshore now, and you’ll be getting off soon!" 

Those last two words were emphasized with a lewd wiggle of thick brows, causing Aaron to grown in pure frustration. While Sal had been talking to them, the Elite’s mind raced an assortment of random images. His tactic had worked for now, seeing as his heart no longer raced. His cock had also become respectable once more, hidden neatly within his pants. 

Meanwhile, Lucian remained in his medicinal daze, filtering in and out of consciousness until he fell into a deep sleep. He had fallen upon the cab’s empty space, back against it. As their cab jerked and bounced along sandy road, the Psychic remained adrift, untouchable to the outside world. While he rested, he felt incredibly satisfied, as though he were a king who had partaken of his grand harem. 

 

"Lucian, Lucian," the other Elite called out, jabbing him sharply in his arm. A stifled snore could be heard, swiftly followed by breathy muttering and a few assorted words. Those mesmerizing orbs of his eased open as he shook his head. "Hey, wake up! Come on, we’re here already!" 

Though still disoriented and hazy, Lucian nodded softly at his companion, a small grin upon full lips. “Things got nuts back there,” Aaron remarked casually, a hand against his neck. He rubbed the hot flesh for a moment as he organized his splintered thoughts. “But that doesn’t matter. Get up, or we’re gonna miss the boat home!”

As Lucian eased up from his seat, he felt a familiar stiffness below. At once, his also became aware of his own hot flesh, slick and begging to be touched. The breathy panting returned yet again, bonded with a scarlet flush upon his swollen cheeks. 

When he anxiously glanced over to Aaron, the other flashed him a wide, lurid grin. “Yeah, I know,” he replied back with a playful roll of his grassy orbs. “I don’t mind, senpai.” A hand reached across to Lucian’s chest, stroking it through his shirt. “Hey, you need my cock, and I’ll be glad to help out!”

"Come on, let’s get outta here! I’m hungry, too, ya know!"


End file.
